<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>07. Auora by OdeyPodey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973866">07. Auora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey'>OdeyPodey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Farm Lesbians, Give Vanya Hargreeves a smooch 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissy finds Vanya sitting outside during sunrise and decides to join her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>07. Auora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a little later than the "tomorrow" I mentioned, but I bring you another fanfic for Vissy.<br/>-<br/>I thought I could drop something soft before I posted some "other things" I had planned to write. So be on the look out for my Dead Girl Walking fic that I really want to write.<br/>-<br/>Thank you for reading, stay safe, wear your masks :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dew on the grass sparkled as the sun began to come up over the horizon. It was early in the morning and the quietest time in the day. Vanya was sitting on the porch steps, staring blankly at the horizon. The morning air chilled her, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin every so often. If she’d assumed she was going to be sitting outside so long, she would’ve brought a jacket. The screen door behind her creaked as someone made their way out to her, a jacket carefully being wrapped around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I knew you were out here, I would’ve joined you,” Sissy sat down on the steps next to her, pulling her robe closed more. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And quiet,” Vanya looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about it seems eerie, yet we all come outside to watch the sun rise,” she looked back to her. “How long have you been sitting here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An hour maybe. I haven’t been paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get sick if you sit out here without a jacket on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sissy, I’m okay,” she smiled a bit, tilting her head. “Is Harlan still asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out like a light,” Sissy sat back, leaning on her hands. Her gaze shifted back to the sunrise and Vanyas’ followed. “Anybody call yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” the other sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sissy didn’t respond, shifting again. She shook her head. Vanya looked over at her, tilting her head again. She couldn’t read the other’s expression but something about it looked sad. Lost, maybe. She reached over, placing a hand on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” She scooted towards her, pulling her legs crossed in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Sissy looked at her. Their fingers interlaced slowly. “Just enjoying the sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya turned her head to look back at it. The barn in the distance glittered as it was backlit by the purple haze. The field was swaying, wind grazing against it every so often. She leaned against Sissys shoulder, her eyes closing. She pulled their hands onto her lap carefully. Silence fell around them and only for a second time seemed to stop. She felt the other kiss her head, squeezing her hand carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya finally shifted to look up at her, sighing quietly. Sissy smiled in response, watching her. She leaned down, kissing her. After a second they broke apart, the tingle lingering on Vanya's lips. Her eyes closed again as she settled back into the other’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A car screeched somewhere in the distance, causing Sissy to pull her hand away. Vanyas’ eyes opened and she sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start breakfast,” the other stood up slowly. Vanya watched her, shifting to look at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wake up Harlan when I come back in,” she smiled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stay out, you’ll catch a cold,” the door slammed behind Sissy as she headed back to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya shook her head, looking back out at the sunrise. She smiled more and pulled her knees up to her chest. Something about her felt nostalgic as she sat there. She stood up, finally able to leave the warm spot on the patch. She turned, disappearing inside and the door shut silently as the sun finally reached the house. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>